Visions
by leftyguitar
Summary: Greg's 'sixth sense' leads him to a killer.A lot better then it sounds. Sequel to Ghosts and Old Friends. Established Sandle relationship. Nick Greg friendship.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.**

**Spoilers: Any episodes that have already aired in the US.**

**A/N: the not so long awaited Sequel to Ghosts and Old Friends, so a few things in this story will make more sense if you read that first, though it could probably stand alone. **

Sara Sidle walked into the break room. It was a little dark inside, but that was normal for this time. Graveyard shift was ending, and the day shift hadn't begun to arrive yet. She had been drawn by the scent of Blue Hawaiian coffee like a moth to a flame. Sara heard faint strains of Frank Sinatra as she entered.

A tall, dark figure was leaning against the wall. He was wearing something out an old gangster movie, the fedora on his head completing the look. The young man grinned at her. "So miss, you come here often?"

Sara returned his mischievous smile. She walked over to him. "I'm kind of new in town. You think you could you a girl a good time?" Sara said, leaning close to him.

He laughed, drinking in the scent he knew so well, her shampoo with a hint of lemon. "I might be able to help you out." He took her hand in his and pulled her closer. With his free hand, he turned up the radio he had left on the counter behind him.

He and Sara looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then, he grabbed her other hand and she found herself dancing with him to Frank Sinatra. Of course, this was Vegas. What else would they be dancing to?

They continued as Sara was pulled close to him again. She could feel the familiar warmth between them. Their faces were centimeters apart when a voice interrupted them. "Damn, Greggo, you could really give Cath a run for money." The southern accent belonged to their friend Nick Stokes.

Sara and Greg both looked up to find that Sara wasn't the only one Greg's coffee had attracted. "Hi, Nick" Greg greeted him in mild annoyance at the interruption.

"This really none of my business, but shouldn't you two try to a little less obvious in the office." Nick knew the two of them had been together for a few months now.

Greg shrugged and limped, as the little stunt he had just pulled had caused a familiar ache in his ankle. He headed over to the coffee maker, pouring three mugs of his special elixir. The Blue Hawaiian never failed to help keep you going long after your body was ready to quit, and it tasted a lot better then the mud the city provided.

"Glad to see you're back at work, G." Nick was happy that his friend was no longer stuck on desk duty. He understood how frustrating it could be.

"You just miss my coffee." Greg laughed, pleased his friend had told him that he had been missed after the Miami case. Greg had been somewhat seriously injured and trapped behind a desk while his body recovered.

Stokes had to laugh at Greg's joke and gratefully accepted the steaming mug from him. He sipped the strong, rich coffee and felt its effect as Catherine walked in.

"Oh good, you just made coffee." After hearing what dispatch had called in, she knew that they were going to need it. "There was a shooting at a high school, ten students injured, four dead. Rick and I are already on the double homicide, and Gil is teaching at

a seminar out of state." She handed Nick the assignment slip as they processed what she had just told them. The mood in the room had just taken a 180-degree turn as they hurried out to the scene.

**A/N: So, what do think. This Chapter is a little short, but I will update soon. The style is a bit different from the first one, but I like to think it's an improvement, and the moment between Greg and Sara at the beginning as been buzzing around my head after rewatching "Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye." Please tell me what you think so far. I love reviews!!! **


	2. Morning

**Disclaimer: Not mine, probably not yours either**

**Spoilers: Season 7**

**A/N: Thanks, keeepcoming1. You are my first reviewer. **

**That first scene was supposed to be a bit of a tease, so I needed to update quickly! Just remember the story is supposed to be PG 13 LOL**

Greg hurried into the locker room to change his outfit into something more suitable for work. He was in the process of changing his shirt when Sara walked in. She could just make him out in the corner of the dim room. Greg had been digging through his locker, lost in his own thoughts. It was amazing how much he had stuffed into the small space. Finally, he found his shirt, a simple blue dress shirt and looked up to see Sara watching him.

"The press is going be all over this one." She remarked. Greg sighed. He had learned to hate reporters almost as much as politicians in the past year.

"A school shooting and it sounds like one hell of a mess." His tone suggested that reporters were least of concerns, and they hadn't even started the case yet. They looked at each other, with an odd sort of understanding. This case was going to be tough on both of them.

Greg put his shirt on and grabbed his old leather jacket when Nick poked his head in. "We leave in five, guys." The Texan warned them. Greg nodded and removed a pair of sunglasses from his locker.

The harsh dessert sun had all ready risen as Greg and Sara moved down the row of cool metal lockers to start the day. They headed out to the waiting Denali, lost in their own thoughts. Greg listened to the dull crunch of gravel beneath his sneakers, willing himself to focus on the task ahead. He could feel the heat of the sun bearing down on him despite the early hour. He knew it would be a long day, with a high profile case and kids involved.

Nick walked out to find Greg and Sara waiting at the truck. He unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver seat, with Sara riding shotgun and Greg sitting behind her.

The heavy silence dragged on the ride to the school, the three of trying to anticipate what lay ahead. With minimal traffic, they were in the parking lot a few minutes later. Brass was waiting as they climbed out of the vehicle. His stoic demeanor confirmed that this would be one of those cases, the kind that could keep you up at night if you let it.

Brass spoke to them as he led the way to the classroom. "The school band was having a meeting before classes when someone broke into the room and opened fire on them. From statements I got so far, the shooter was using automatic weapons, and ran off down the hall. No one saw much, after the first few shots they hid under desks. A few thought they heard a struggle, but weren't sure. Everyone that was supposed to be here is accounted for, and we have no idea where the shooter is."

The CSIs listened to him as they walked down the hallway. Their steps echoed on the tile floors. Both sides of the hall were lined with a row of lockers, occasionally interrupted doors. The ceiling was composed of tiles that were typical of schools and offices across the country.

The small group reached their destination. Outside the door, a few uniforms nodded in greeting. A group of students, as well as one adult, was also huddled outside the door. They seemed to be in shock as the officers called them one at a time to give statements. One student stood apart from the others. He watched them pass with an odd, haunted look in his dark blue eyes. Greg shivered, sensing there was something different about him. The teen looked straight at him, seeming to ask what he was staring at with saying a word. He had blood on faded T-shirt, as did a few of companions. His glasses were also askew, but he didn't seem to notice.

Greg shook off the weird feeling and surveyed the scene. The harsh florescent lighting gave the room an almost unreal quality. He saw several bodies lying in pools of blood. The first few looked like they were taken by surprise. The students had been sitting in two rows, facing a chalkboard. There were also a lot of sneaker prints and smudges in the blood. The bullet casings seemed to be concentrated on the side of the room closest to the door. The far wall was riveted with bullet holes. Greg studied the waste of young life they lay before him when he felt an odd sensation.

_The students are sitting in two rows, listening as the teacher goes through the details of the trip they had planning for months. A masked figured walks in unnoticed, though Greg tries to warn them. The figure pulls out a machine gun, and takes down a few students before they even realize something is wrong. As they duck under the desks, Greg sees one figure, not quite recognizable, charge the shooter while the other hid in fear. He tackles the other to the ground. In shock, the killer runs out of the room, pursued by the attacker. After a moment, the would-be hero returns to room as the others come out of hiding. _

"Greg!" Sara's shout brought Sanders back into the real world. He blinked at them in surprise, trying to sort out what he had just seen. Similar things that he couldn't explain had happened before, but usually he could only see flashes. Of course, after the incident in Miami, when he had been helped by a dead man, things like this were occurring more often.

He looked around. His colleges were watching him carefully, seeing that strange look in his eyes. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Must have zoned out for a second." Greg saw Sara wasn't buying it, but he would rather tell alone. "We need to get to work."

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I am trying to set a mood here, so bear with me, and let me if it's working if you don't mind, and thank you for reading. I really love reviews. (hint) **


	3. Processing the Scene Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. **

**Spoilers: Season 7**

**A/N: Meant to type this yesterday, but was interrupted by real life. ;) Anyway, I will try to put two chapters up today. Thanks for the reviews! –Lefty**

Nick studied his friend carefully. It wasn't like Greg to just zone out like that. He hadn't see Greg do anything like that in a long time. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Nick." Greg rolled his eyes. He was really getting tired of being asked that.

They were interrupted when another man entered the room. Greg turned around to find to see Under-Sheriff McCain. McCain didn't seem to notice him. The politician turned to address Stokes. "The media are all ready starting to arrive. We're going to need something for them to chew on."

"With all due respect sir, it's going to take some time to figure out what happened here." Nicky said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Just remember the public are going to want answers sooner rather then later." McCain warned him. Then he turned and almost tripped over Greg Sanders, who had been studying the footprints with interest. "What are you doing here?"

"Working." Greg kept his tone neutral. He knew another clash with the irate man would not be good for anybody involved. McCain glared at him at and walked away.

Nick walked over to where Greg had been kneeling to look at the shoeprints. "What was that all about?"

Greg shrugged. "Guess he doesn't like me." He looked at the shoe prints. "Looks like there was some kind of struggle before the shooter ran off. At least two pairs of sneakers, probably students." He photographed them. "Also boots from the paramedics."

"I'll have Brass collect all their shoes." Nick walked off while Sara looked at the bullet holes in the wall.

"These shot are too close together. Shooter had an automatic." Sara said to Nick as he left. Nick nodded to acknowledge her, then left the room, leaving Greg and Sara more or less alone.

"You want to tell what happened back there? For a second I thought you had passed out."

Greg shook his head. "Later." He doubted she would believe him anyway, and didn't need the others overhearing that conversation.

He returned his attention to the footprints, trying to ignore the coppery scent of blood as he examined them further. It was going to be a long day.

He saw that the first set had traveled from near the door, going down the row of students. The other was about the same size, but the wear pattern was unique. Whoever they belonged to had tendency to put their weight toward the inside of their foot. Greg snapped more photos and noted that they seemed to have come from the other side of the room. There were indications of a scuffle, and then both sets left the room. _Just like I saw. _Greg shook his head. _Guess I'm having visions of the crime. _Greg had seen flashes of things before, but nothing that clear, except after the incident in Miami.

He shivered, sensing the fear and confusion left behind from the victims. He was going to find out why this had happened to them. McCain wasn't the only one that needed answers.

He and Sara processed the classroom together, finding bullets and casings but no guns to compare them to.

Greg decided to see if Nick had gotten anywhere with Brass and the witnesses. He stepped out into the corridor to talk to him. He spotted Nick bagging the last pair of shoes. "We get anywhere with the witnesses?"

Nick shook his head. "They hid under the desks and didn't come out until they heard the killer leave. The ones that even saw said he was wearing a ski mask, which vanished along with the gun. They're also starting to call parents, so we probably aren't going to get much else." Nick sighed.

Greg nodded and glanced back toward the door, seeing faint footprints heading down the hall. "The shoe prints lead out of the room. I'm going to ALS the hall and see where they went. Sara's collecting bullets and casings.

Nick nodded. "Good idea. I'll go talk to Doc Robbins and grab any ammunition still in the bodies. Tell Sara to head over to the hospital and talk to one that are still alive when she's finished. You run with the shoe prints."

**A/N: Short chapter, this one not quite as descriptive, mostly to get the story moving a little quicker, plus I needed to get a lot of the forensic stuff out. I should have another up later tonight. This one will still have some lab work but a lot more people and drama. Please review, and Thanks for reading **

**Also, McCain is supposed to be a jerk :P **


	4. Processing the Scene part 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine :p **

**Spoilers: Season 7**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! McCain is defiantly an ass! Still can't believe what he said to Greggo! Anyhow, It's about midnight here but I want to get this done tonight! I'll sleep during class ;)**

Greg put on the funny orange goggles and asked Metcalf to kill the lights for a second. He compiled as Greg turned on the ALS. The hall looked eerie in the strange blue light. Greg saw glowing footprints, two going forward and one returning to the classroom. Greg photographed them and followed the trail down hall. The set that looked like it was from the killer turned into an unlocked janitor's closet where the other set turned around.

Greg opened the closet door and found a pair of sneakers. The Nikes looked almost new, expect for the crimson blood on the soles. Greg bagged them and took another look the closet. He didn't see anything else out of the ordinary, just some chemicals, a mop, broom and an old ladder. There wasn't anything that looked out of place. Sanders decided to head back to the lab and see who's shoes chased the shooter down the hallway, though he was sure the suspect wasn't in the group kids he had seen the officers questioning.

He poked his head back into the classroom to tell Sara what Nick had told him before heading to the lab to look at shoes.

Greg examined them one by one, finally discovering which one had chased the killer. They were a pair of beat up, generic sneakers that weren't going to last for many more miles.

He also confirmed that the guilty shoes were the ones he had found in the closet. The two pairs about the same size but had nothing else in common, besides the blood on the soles.

Greg called Nick to let him know what he found and went to find out whom the worn sneakers had belonged to. Greg looked to see they had come from the feet of a Stephen Jones. He then made a phone call to Brass.

"Brass" Jim sounded tired all ready.

"Hey, Brass. I identified one of the shoe prints. We need to question Stephen Jones."

"Figures."

Greg was confused by that remark. "Why?"

"Only one whose parents haven't come to pick him up. Kid seems to be a bit of a loner."

Greg wasn't surprised, considering the condition of the shoes. "Bet he likes to walk a lot. Anyway I'll be at PD in a few minutes."

**Later**

Greg sat across the table from Steve in the interrogation room. The room felt dark, cold, and claustrophobic, but that was just the way it had been designed.

Steve had turned out to be that odd looking kid Greg had noticed in the hallway. The one with those haunted blue eyes that unnerved Greg earlier. He knew there was something up with this kid.


	5. Steve

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Spoilers: Season 7 **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here's another exciting installment.**

Greg saw images flash before his eyes as he grabbed Steve after the teen had taken a swing at him.

_A man, odiously drunk, screaming at a frightened little boy._

_The boy, a little older now, is scrambling to explain himself when the man smacks him and he drops to the floor, while his fearful mother watches. _

_The boy trying to defend his mother from the screaming drunk and winds up taking one hell of beating himself._

_A few years later, the teen is staring at a beer bottle, almost empty, and after a moment, shrugs and drains it in one gulp. _

_The teenager, sitting on the floor with the bottle in one hand and knife in the other, grins drunkenly as the man screams at him. The angry man gives him a savage kick, and the boy laughs, to used to the game to even care any more. _

Greg released his hold on the boy's arm in shock. "I'm sorry." Sanders wasn't sure what to say to Steve with his sudden understanding. "I can help you if you talk to us."

Steve looked into Greg's dark, espresso eyes with his sad blue ones. "What can you do ?"

Greg looked at Steve. His voice dropped to a whisper. "We won't let him hurt you anymore."

At that the young man finally broke down, and told Greg everything. He talked about his father, the drinking, while Greg just sat and listened. He didn't pry for details, instead just letting the boy speak. The more Greg heard, the more he wanted to go out and arrest the bastred that had hurt Steve. But for now all Sanders could do was to be there for the boy, and take notes. After a while, the boy got on to the events of that morning.

"You want to know what happened earlier?" When the shooting started, I chased him because I didn't care if he shot me or not. I went after him down the hall, but lost track of him. But you've got to believe that I didn't have anything to do with what happened."

Greg nodded. "I believe you, but you can help us find out who really did this. We need to collect evidence from you. It could help catch the guy."

Steve allowed Greg to examine his clothes. Greg didn't find much, expect some black fibers on the shirt. They looked like they may have come from the killer's mask. Greg lifted them to give to Hodges later. He also saw a burn on his left hand. "Did you grab the gun when jumped the killer?"

Steve nodded. The injury would defiantly prove that there was no way the kid was their shooter. Greg also knew they had another case to investigate. He called his friend Detective Sofia Curtis to help prove the case and keep an eye on Steve for the time being.

Greg quickly filled her in and she met the Steve and Greg in the hallway. "This is my friend, Sofia. She's going to help you." Greg explained to Steve.

Greg quickly told Sofia to take Steve the hospital to check for prior injuries. As the two left together, he turned to find McCain glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on? You found a suspect and just let him go!" McCain was clearly pissed.

Greg didn't have time for this. He knew he would probably regret it later, but he had a case to solve, and McCain's need to an answer now instead of the right answer later was slowing him down. "He isn't a suspect, he's a victim." Greg said, his anger rising. "That kid tried to stop the shooter!" He stormed off down the hallway.

**A/N: I know, a little short but I should update again later. There should three or four chapters left. Next time, a bit of Sandle and the power of a single pint of Ben & Jerry's. Please review! **


	6. Sara, NIck, and Ben & Jerry's

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? **

**Spoilers: Same as before.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Umm… can't think of anything to say. The thing with the Ben & Jerry's is that Greggo has eaten it the show before in the first season I think**

An upset and somewhat annoyed Greg Sanders stormed out of PD and headed for the lab, pissed at McCain and rattled by what he had just seen. He was acutely aware his actions with the under sheriff would not go unnoticed, either.

Greg sighed. He needed a moment to calm down and collect his thoughts. He went to the break room for the one thing that was a sure cure for frayed nerves. He quickly opened the freezer and found the pint of Ben & Jerry's he kept in the back. Greg grabbed a spoon and leaned back on the old couch.

He shut his eyes against the headache that was slowly trying to overwhelm him when he heard someone enter the room. He just dug into his ice cream and hoped it wasn't Hodges. Whoever it was stopped and sat down beside him. Greg turned to discover that Nick had returned from the morgue.

"Hi, Greggo." The Texan greeted him. He had all ready gotten a phone call from both Jim and McCain, and knew that there had been some excitement over in PD.

Greg looked at him. "Hi, Nick."

"You want to tell me what happened ?"

"Found a match to some other shoeprints we found. " Greg said. "The kid that was chasing our shooter. Brass and I talked to him."

"That when he gave you that shiner?" Nick had noticed a dark bruise all ready forming over his eye.

Greg shrugged. "Steve, that's name, has some anger issues, which is understandable, given his situation."

"Brass said you kinda zoned out, like earlier. After that, Steve started talking about an abusive father. You want to explain that." Nick wasn't quite sure exactly what happened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Greg knew Nicky didn't buy that psychic stuff anymore than Grissom did.

"Well whatever you did, Sophia's working on it. If we can prove something, we should be able to help him. But you may need more then just the kid's word. We should talk to teachers, and his mother, maybe some other relatives."

"Thanks," Greg was glad to hear his friend say 'we'.

"By the way, try not annoy McCain. He wanted me to pull you off the case, but I talked him out of it."

"He just wants to be able to tell the city we caught the guy and the world is a safe place again." Greg laughed. He found that thought extremely funny for some reason.

"Well, look at it from his point of view. The people that elected him want to know he's doing his job."

"Tried that, but I can't get my head quite that far up my ass." That comment made them both laugh. Greg felt a little better when Sara walked in.

"Just got back from ballistics. Bobby confirmed the shots all came from the same weapon. I've a reconstruction set up." She pulled out her laptop. The three of them watched as the gunman entered the room and fired along the rows of students, when the angle of the gun suddenly shifted, sending bullets away from the students.

Greg nodded. "That's when Steve intervened. He touched the barrel of the gun, probably knocked it aside."

"Well, we're still missing a murder weapon, and the ski mask would look a bit odd this time of year." Nick said.

"We need to get back to the crime scene." Greg agreed. "There's no way the shooter could've left with the gun after the shooting. There were cops, paramedics and reporters everywhere."

The other two nodded in agreement and Greg went to grab his coat from his locker when Sara cornered him.

"What happen to you this morning?" Sara was worried bout him, like always.

Greg decided it would be easier to tell her then make up excuses., even if she wouldn't believe him. "You remember when we were in Miami and I asked you if you would believe me if I told you there was a ghost following me?"

"You were acting a little weird that day."

"There really was a ghost there. Tim Speedle, a CSI that was killed in the line of duty years ago." Greg braced himself for her reaction.

"Wow," was all Sara could say.

"I'm NOT crazy. Sometimes I can see things" Greg nervously began speaking again. "Things that others can't. Usually it's just little flashes of things. Things have happened that I have no way to know about, but they're always rights. It's been happening a lot ever since Miami. That's how I knew what happened, and about Steve. I think it comes from Nana Olaf…"

"Stop. You're over talking again." Sara paused. "You don't seem crazy to me. And you're also a terrible liar, so I can tell when you're telling the truth, and right now, you are, although this does seem a little weird, even for you, but I don't think you're lying." Sara stopped and kissed him.

Unfortunately, Nick choose that moment to enter the locker room. "Guys…" He realized that he was interrupting something. "Can't you do that on your own time? We've got work to do!"

Greg smiled at Sara, obviously relieved. "We can finish this later."

**A/N: Sorry, would've finished sooner but I've been busy all weekend. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Processing part3

**Disclaimer: CSI and Greggo still aren't mine. :cries: Oh well.**

**Spoilers: Season 7**

**A/N: Acckk! Couldn't get to my computer.  
Otherwise this would've been written sooner. BTW, wearing sandals in the rain results in very muddy feet. PicseanPal, hope you fell better. Being sick sucks. Thanks for the reviews!**

The three CSI's were silent for the short drive to the school. Greg was attempted to turn on the radio, but past experience told him that probably wasn't the best idea. With his luck it would start blaring opera at top volume. On second thought, that could lighten the mood. Greg reached forward and turned the knob.

Sure enough, opera came out of the speakers at top volume. Nicky shut it off quickly, but didn't taken his eyes of the road. Sara gave Greg a weird look, but couldn't help it when she was overcome by a fit of giggles.

Of course, it is a well known fact that giggles are contagious, especially when there is far too much tension in an enclosed space. All three of them snickering for no apparent reason when they pulled into the parking lot. They looked at each other and pulled themselves together so they could solve this case.

They exited the Denali and walked into the building. At the main office, a worried looking principal was waiting, as well as a dozen or so human vultures, more commonly known as reporters. Greg hated to admit it, but the sight gave him a bit more understanding of where the under sheriff was coming from. Not Sanders agreed that rushing through the investigation would solve, but a little perspective might make him think before running his mouth at the man again.

The team reached the door to the classroom quickly. Greg thought for a moment. So far his vision from early that morning had proved correct, and he knew the killer had left room with the gun.

Greg looked over at his colleges. "I'm gonna check down the hall. I've got a hunch." He and Sara exchanged a conspiratorial wink. Nick was confused as he watched Greg take off down the hall.

"Thought I was running the show." Nick remarked.

"Greggo knows what he's doing."

"Besides taking over the case?"

"Come on, this is Greg you're talking about. You know that last thing he wants more attention from the media."

"True." The two went check inside the room, but Sara had a funny feeing that Greg was the one that would come back with the prize.

Greg wandered down the hall, taking in every detail. He soon found himself in front of the closet where he had found the killer sneakers. Greg studied the area. If they had ditched the shoes here, the mask and gun couldn't be far. He glanced upward. One of the ceiling tiles was slightly askew. It wasn't really something you would notice unless you were looking for it.

He remember that there was a ladder in the closet. Greg opened the closet and looked in it for a moment. He photographed the ladder and dusted it for prints. Finding only smudges, Greg sighed and took it out into the hallway, positioning it under the ceiling tile.

Greg climbed up the ladder and then dusted the tile. He grinned as he got a few clean prints on the edges. Careful not to disturb them, he pushed the tile aside and grabbed the flashlight from his belt. The ceiling was dark, dusty, and probably full of all types of nasty critters.

Greg poked his head through the hole and found himself eye to eye with a big, ugly rat. The rat was more startled by Greg's appearance and ran down the hall. Greg saw it and jumped a mile, hitting his head on a pipe, causing him to yelp and swear at the offending rodent.

Recovering from the shock, Greg looked around and found the mask and gun within reach. He grabbed his camera with his free hand and photographed them. Greg then set down his flashlight and grabbed them. He bagged them and set them by his kit, then climbed back up the ladder to retrieve his flashlight. Greg was relieved to find the evil rat hadn't returned with an army. Greg grabbed his flashlight when he heard voices below.

"But it's a cute ass, don't you agree, Nicky?"

"No comment." Stokes wasn't going there.

"You could take a picture, guys. It would last longer." Greg remarked.

"That's what I was telling Nick." Sara told him. "Are you okay? We heard you yelling."

"Just a rat." Greg climbed down the ladder and held up the gun and mask. "Got what we came for."

**A/N: yeah, a little silly, but it was fun to write. Hmmm…. More of McCain being a pain in the ass. I like it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Back to Lab

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :'( Probably not yours either**

**Spoilers: All Seasons.**

**A/N: So sorry I couldn't get to this sooner. Honestly, I am. I had finals in school and waaay too much stuff to deal with. Also, is anyone else thoroughly annoyed by the Season seven finale? CBS can't do this me! To be continued… that's just not fair. LOL Of course CSI New York was the only finale that was as good as I thought it would be. I should stop now. Thank you to my faithful reviewers. I sorry. ;,( **

Greg was sitting in the back off the Denali, on the way back to the lab when hi cell phone went off. He checked the caller ID to see that it was Sofia.

"Pedro's House of Pizza." He greeted her.

"Real professional, Greg." Sofia rolled her eyes before remembering Greg couldn't see her though the phone. "Just got some information about Steve."

"And?" Greg was impatient.

"Looks like we have a case. Doctors found numerous old injuries, not all of them treated. X-rays show that many them were the result of abuse. His medical records also show he's spent quite a bit of time in the ER as well, but for some reason, CPS never investigated."

"Well, we're investigating now. Sounds like we have enough to question his father."

"We're working on bringing him in now. I'm also going to talk the kid's teacher, see if he can help us." Sofia told him.

"Thanks, Sofia. Let me know when you guys get him. Talk to you later."

"Greg, just to warn you, this will be very hard to prove, and I hear McCain wants to go after Stephen for the shooting."

"Word travels fast."

"Just be careful. He could make this very difficult for you."

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I can handle it." Greg hung up the phone. He sighed, hoping they could find something on the father. Greg thought about what he had seen when he had taken hold of the boy in the interrogation, hoping to find something to use when he and Sofia talked to his father. This would be very hard to prove if he couldn't get a confession.

His thoughts were interrupted when they pulled into the labs parking lot. Greg walked into the DNA lab and handed Wendy the mask. "We should get the shooter's DNA off of this."

Wendy nodded. "I'll put it on the top of my pile."

Greg nodded. "Thanks." He turned to leave, when Hodges appeared as if from nowhere.

Hodges grinned at him. "Heard you pissed off the under sheriff yet again. Not a good career move, buddy."

Greg looked the lab rat straight in the eye. "Okay, Hodges two things: One, No one asked for your opinion, so take the hint, and two, as long as I find the evidence to back up what I do in an investigation, it really doesn't matter what he thinks."

Wendy laughed. "Burn." Hodges stomped off, angry that Greg wasn't in the mood to play, and more angry that Greg had humiliated him in front of Wendy.

Wendy smiled at Greg. "Just for that, you get to be first one to get DNA processed for the next month."

"Thanks." Greg walked off to print the gun. He knew the mystery shooter had not been wearing gloves, and had probably left some nice, clean prints for him.

Greg went into the print lab and decided to use superglue to lift prints, as black powder on black gunmetal was hard to see. He grinned eagerly while the print materialized. Now all he needed was a suspect to match it to. He lifted and ran the print through their database. Much to his surprise, he got a hit.

It was from another teenager, a Jason Davis. Greg sighed. What would make a teenager want to do something like this?

Greg dropped the gun off at ballistics to confirm it was the murder weapon before finding Nick and Sara.

**A/N: Short, I know, but at least I've finally got something to post. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Spoilers: Season seven.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry, been kinda busy but I will finish this!**

Greg looked at the name on the computer screen. Their suspect was another kid. He shook his head sadly, wondering what could make someone shoot a bunch of classmates. Greg paged Sara and Nick with the news.

They both arrived a few minutes later. "Hi, guys." Greg greeted them.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Got the print results back." Greg paused. "Our prime suspect is Jason Wheeler, a member of the senior class. His prints were registered as a part of a student identification program a few years ago." He showed them the screen.

Nick nodded. "I'll have Brass bring him in. Good job." Nick walked off to make a phone call.

Sara looked Greg. "You okay?" She could always tell when something was bothering him.

Greg sighed. "I'll be fine. There are just a few things I'd like to wrap up first."

Sara nodded. "Steve's case."

"I just hope I can get a confession. Otherwise, we don't have a hell of a lot to go on. Clark County is not going arrest someone based on me having physic visions."

Sara looked at him. "You'll get him. I know you."

"Wish I had your confidence." Greg gave her a smile.

Nick reentering interrupted them. He looked at them. "Brass picked him up at the school." Nick shook his head. "An eighteen year old kid…" his voice trailed off.

A few minutes later, Nick and Brass were facing Jason in the interrogation room. The teenager hadn't asked for a lawyer.

Brass glared at him across the table. "You've got a lot going for you. Football scholarship next year, loving family, girlfriend… why would you want to shoot your classmates?"

Jason stared at him unbelievingly. "Yeah, right. Everyone says I've got it really easy. Friends, talent, and a family that cares about me. They don't get it."

"What don't they get?" Nick encouraged him. 

"I've got to perfect for everyone. Got make the game winning touchdown, ace the S.A.T.s, say the right thing in front of everyone or my life will fall apart. Can't be anything less then perfect. Otherwise I'm just another loser like the rest of them. I couldn't take it anymore."

"A little bit pressure and suddenly you're shooting classmates that have done nothing to you?" Nick didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

"You know, I'm glad that weird kid tried to stop me. Otherwise I would've probably shot them all." Jason looked him. "I'm sorry…"

"Get this kid out of here." Jim was disgusted by this entire incident.

The officer escorted Jason out of the room and into a cell.

In observation room, Greg and Sara were still shaking their heads. "I don't get it." Greg commented.

Just as he said that, his cell phone vibrated in pocket, causing him to nearly jump out his skin. He looked at the name on the screen. "Sofia." He told Sara.

"Go. I'll cover for you." Sara said.

"Thanks." Greg went off to finish his other case.

**A/N: One more chapter down, one to go. I'll try and get the last one up tonight, and maybe start a new Greg story, which will be somewhat different then the others, but entertaining either way. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: someone else's: p**

**Spoilers: season 7  
A/N: Last chapter! Look for an interesting, and very different Greggo story to start soon; maybe I'll even put the first chapter up tonight, depending on how long this takes. Glad I was forced to learn how to type properly in the fourth grade, and then again in high school. LOL**

Greg hurried off and answered his phone. "Hi, Sofia."

"Hey, Greggo," she answered, "We haven't talked to the father yet, but Steve's teacher's got a lot to say about him. Claims that the kid has come in with bruises more than once, and won't say where he got them. Steve's also not the most trusting guy, but he has a talent for writing angsty songs and plays a mean guitar. He suspected something like this might be happening, but if the kid wouldn't talk to him…"

"Good. That gives us a little more to go on. He willing to testify in court?"

"Gladly. He really wants to help Steve." Sofia told him.

"Awesome. We've got the shooter from this morning; Nicky and Sara are wrapping that up the loose ends, so I can help you out. Where are you?"

"I'm at the PD."

"See you in five." Greg hung up and looked around. He spotted Sofia and Steve sitting in a room down the hall. He headed over to them when he was stopped by a familiar presence.

"You get the shooter yet, Sanders?" It was McCain, being an ass because he could. Greg rolled his.

"My teammates and I have a suspect and a confession. It's Nick's case, so if you want details talk to him. I've got actual work to do, so l really don't have time to talk right now." McCain glared at him, but let him ass with a warning.

"I'll let that go, but really need to work on your attitude."

Greg ignored him and went over to Sofia. She was all business.

"Shall we go talk to Mr. Jones?" Greg nodded, but Steve winced.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to see him. Not now." Steve mumbled.

Sofia looked at him. "You are going to have to face eventually."

Greg looked at her. "Can we have moment?" Sofia wordlessly walked off.

"I understand why you don't want to face now, but you will need to do it in court."

"I don't know if I can…" Steve stammered. "It's not that I'm scared of that old drunk, but I just can't take him anymore."

"I know." Greg was remembering the sobs of Demetrius James' mother, and her unspoken accusations as she stared at him. Like he's done it on purpose. "I'll be with you. I know you can do this."

Steve looked up into his eyes. "Thanks, for everything."

"Why don't you hang out with my friend Jim while we talk to your father."

Greg pointed the kid toward Brass' office. He was fairly certain the captain wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him for a while.

He watched Steve go down the hall to the office. Greg turned to Sofia, who had walked up when she saw Steve leave.

"Let's get this done." He and Sofia went out to the parking lot and climbed into one of the depart vehicles. They drove out to the Jones residence in relative silence.

The Jones family lived in an old ranch style house with a weed-choked lawn and peeling paint. When Sofia knocked on the door, they heard dog barking inside, followed by an angry sounding 'Shaddup all ready' from an annoyed sounding man.

"What do want?" The man that answered the door reeked of whiskey.

"We're from the Las Vegas police department. We're here to talk about your son." Sofia told him.

"What's that brat done now?"

Greg was pissed at this asshole. "Actually it's something you did." He kept his tone neutral for fear of giving McCain more ammunition to shoot his career to hell.

"Whatever that boy said is a lie."

It was getting harder and harder for Greg to stay professional. "That's not what his teacher said. It's also not what the doctors at the ER said either."

"You can't prove anything." But the man was beginning to crack. Greg could feel it. "Are sure about that? Cause proving this kind of thing is what I'm really good at."

Mr. Jones was looking nervous now. "Ann!" he hollered into the house. A small, frightened looking women came to the door. "Yes?" Her voice was a panicked sounding squeak.

"These folks seem to think I've done something to hurt our son and won't believe a word I say. Could you please tell them truth?"

Ann looked at Greg and Sofia. Her eyes lit up as she realized what was going on. "Thank god you're here!"

"You bitch!" The man was angry now. He took a swing at her, but Greg, moving with surprising agility, stopped him before the old drunk could do any more damage. He was also a hell of a lot stronger than he looked, Sofia realized as Greg managed to twist the big man's arm behind his back. She cuffed him while Sanders held him down.

"I'll take that as a confession." Greg smiled as the S.O.B. was shoved into a police car. He stepped aside and dialed Jim's office.

"Brass."

"Hi, it's Greg. Can you put Steve on phone for me?"

"Sure. Take it you got your man?"

"Always do."

"Hi, Greg." A somewhat timid sounding voice was on the phone.

"Hey Steve. Just calling to let you know that your father is behind bars.

"Thanks Greg."

Greg smiled; glad to have helped the teen. "Just doing my job."

**A/N: I know, cheesy ending but I've been fighting writer's block and wanted to get this done. I hate leaving you guys hanging. Thanks for the reviews, and my next story is way different from the others, and it's going to be called Panic! Whoever guesses what band makes a cameo appearance gets a cookie. **


End file.
